


Cerca de las Estrellas.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Little To Angst, Fluff, Lee Felix is a sunshine, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Canonical Character, Seo Changbin-centric, Soft Seo Changbin, but not for by much, much fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: A veces Changbin tenía malos ratos donde pensaba que no era buen bailarín, no era buen cantante, sus canciones no transmitían nada, no era el buen rapero que todos decían y, sobre todo, no se merecía a alguien como Felix.Eran esos ratos donde una tormentosa nube se arremolinaba en su cabeza con miles de sentimientos y pensamientos que se entrelazaban sin forma hasta asfixiarlo. A veces sólo quería correr, otras sólo quería un momento a solas que era difícil de conseguir en un apartamento lleno.Pero la nube tormentosa siempre terminaba por aclararse cuando el sol brillaba, su propio sol personal que hacía que los malos ratos dejaran de importar en cuestión de segundos. Sintiéndose tan cerca de las estrellas mientras mantenía a Felix en sus brazos, la estrella más brillante de todas.Inspirado en la canción Beautiful Stranger de Halsey:"Y me pregunto si voy demasiado lejosal decir que nunca he conocido una cara más pura.Solía pensar que amar significabauna persecución dolorosapero ahora estás aquíy creo que te quedarás."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cerca de las Estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> No planeaba escribir el changlix de la linea temporal de los otros dos trabajos que tengo de SKZ tan pronto pero sólo salió así que aquí está.
> 
> Creo que divagué mucho al principio así que pido perdón por eso, espero que les guste, es una de las cosas más cursis que he escrito jeje

Changbin suspiró apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de Hyunjin y Seungmin; mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente hacia la pared mientras pasaba de manera distraída la mano por el cabello de Felix, parecía más una acción involuntaria que premeditada.

El sueño había desaparecido pero aún se encontraba cansado, sin duda había sido una larga semana y deseaba dormir otro poco, al menos hasta que el sol volviera a brillar, pero ahora parecía imposible con su cerebro yendo a la misma velocidad con la que rapeaba.

Felix se removió dormido, como si allá en su inconsciencia sintiera que Changbin estaba despierto, pero no abrió los ojos, el rubio sólo suspiró acomodando su cabeza en la almohada de tal manera que su nariz quedaba pegada a la del pelinegro haciéndolo sonreír, contando en la oscuridad las pecas que decoraban sus pómulos, imaginándose las constelaciones que se podrían formar si tan sólo él las supiera.

Los sentimientos que tenía por el australiano le llenaron el pecho haciéndolo respirar con profundidad antes de apartar la mirada, sintiendo la espina de la inseguridad clavándose en su pecho cuando recordaba cómo todos sentenciaban que Bang Chan era mucho mejor para Felix que Changbin; no es que ellos supieran a ciencia cierta la naturaleza de su relación con Felix así que no podía culparlos, para todos sólo eran un grupo de amigos que a veces emparejaban con alguien que veían tenían química.

Como pudo salió de la cama dejando bien cubierto a Felix para que no tuviera frío. Sentía sus manos picar mientras las palabras se aglomeraban en la parte trasera de su garganta ahogándolo, haciendo que el impulso de escribir lo hiciera huir, correr hasta desaparecer para poder gritar todo lo que sentía.

Tomó su pequeño cuaderno de debajo de su almohada y salió en silencio de la habitación, sonriendo al ver al pequeño gatito que amaba dormido profundamente deseando congelar el tiempo en ese pequeño momento, mantenerlo para siempre dormido en su cama y admirarlo sin temor a que desapareciera.

¿No era patético esperar vivir para siempre en ese momento? Felix ni siquiera estaba despierto pero Changbin podría seguir mirándolo dormir hasta que el mundo se terminara.

Se puso la capucha de la sudadera mientras andaba por el pasillo sintiendo bajo sus calcetines la fría superficie del suelo; parecía demasiado largo a esas horas de la mañana, extendiéndose sin fin mientras Changbin sentía que las paredes se estiraban y desdibujaban haciendo que se detuviera un momento, respirando con profundidad, recordándose en un tiempo mucho más fácil de su vida donde sólo habría bastado con encender la luz de su habitación sin perturbar a alguien más.

La luz de la cocina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento dirigiéndose ahí, asomando la cabeza apenas un momento antes de sonreír al ver a Jisung abriendo el refrigerador en búsqueda de algo, quizá un bocadillo nocturno.

—Los chocolates están en el otro congelador—habló en voz baja sobresaltando al menor.

—Mierda, ¡me asustaste!—gruñó Jisung llevándose una mano al pecho como si intentara calmar a su corazón—Haz un poco de ruido, por favor, no te aparezcas sin anunciarte.

Changbin sonrió en una mueca ladeada y Jisung sólo le hizo una mueca antes de volver a donde se le dijo que estaban los chocolates.

El mayor lo miró un momento, aún sintiendo sus ojos pesados y la nube tormentosa de sentimientos arremolinándose sobre su cabeza, suponía que iba a ser uno de esos días y en otras circunstancias se habría animado a despertar a Felix para hablarlo pero verlo dormido había sido incluso peor para el corazón del rapero, especialmente con todo lo que le atormentaba.

Era extraño cómo un momento estabas bien y al siguiente sentías que estabas ahogándote, nadando contra la corriente mientras luchas por mantenerte en la superficie. Changbin odiaba esos días más que nada en el mundo, odiaba sentirse de esa manera porque a veces parecía que no tenía con quien hablarlo; no le gustaba abrumar a Chan Hyung con sus problemas, Jisung ya tenía suficiente con los suyos y no había forma en la que siempre recurriera a Felix cuando sus inseguridades se clavaban en su pecho.

Dejó a Jisung en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala dejándose caer de forma poco ceremoniosa en el sofá, apretando en su puño el cuaderno mirando a la nada, intentando encontrar una forma de comenzar a escribir, deshilando los pensamientos y sentimientos que le abrumaban en un intento de darles nombre de forma separada y así poder plasmarlos en ideas abstractas que podrían dar forma a su canción.

Claro que eso no estaba llevándolo a ningún lugar y sólo lo hacía sentir más aplastado con la imagen de Felix dormido en su cabeza mientras el constante pensamiento de _“no te lo mereces, no eres lo suficiente bueno para tener lo que tienes”_ sonaba una y otra vez hasta hacerle doler a su cabeza, maldiciendo a Hyunjin y Seungmin por haberlo despertado con sus risitas.

—Ten, compro tu silencio y si preguntan fue Hyunjin—Jisung se dejó hacer a su lado extendiéndole toda una barra de chocolate—Lo vi salir hace un rato, dijo que él y Seungmin irían a la azotea.

Changbin tomó el chocolate, sonriéndole en agradecimiento mientras subía los pies al sofá y se acomodaba de tal manera que casi parecía un ovillo mientras Jisung estiraba sus piernas cuan largas eran frente a él.

 _¿Ir a la azotea?,_ pensó para sus adentros abriendo el chocolate, _no parecía ser eso de lo que hablaban antes._

—Bueno, ellos son los que se congelaran el trasero—declaró el mayor encogiéndose de hombros—Pensé que Minho y tú estaban viendo una película.

—De eso hace horas, Binnie, estábamos viendo documentales pero mi cantidad de azúcar bajó considerablemente al ver a una mamá león comerse una gacela así que vine por un bocadillo—le mostró el rostro lleno de chocolate haciéndolo reír— ¿Felix sigue dormido? ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta noche tan fría?

Changbin le mostró el cuaderno en su puño mientras masticaba el chocolate, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo que cuando salió de la habitación agradeciendo la habilidad de Jisung para distraerlo con cualquier tontería.

— ¿Se te ocurrió una canción?—preguntó el menor mirándolo con interés.

—Quiero escribir una canción—corrigió Changbin dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá—Pero no recordaba que fuera tan difícil.

Jisung tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso; antes escribir parecía fácil y espontaneo, apenas se sentaba y abría el block de notas en el teléfono o tomaba un cuaderno las palabras comenzaban a fluir solas encajando unas con otras hasta formar una canción, ni siquiera tenía que rebuscar tanto para hacerlas tener sentido, solas llegaban.

Ahora pasaba días enteros en una sola canción, las palabras salían a base de golpear su cabeza contra la pared y aún así nunca estaba satisfecho, parecían que no tenía forma ni coherencia, que no encajaban unas con otras.

— ¿Has pensado en escribirle una canción a Felix?—preguntó Jisung haciendo que Changbin ladeara la cabeza para mirarlo enarcando las cejas—Pensar en él podría ayudar.

Changbin lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a contemplar el techo y suspirar sonoramente sintiendo que sus pulmones se desinflaban.

Pensar en Felix siempre ayudaba, era como si estuviera en una oscuridad absoluta hasta que él venía a su mente iluminándolo todo, haciéndolo sentir parte de algo más que un solo grupo, sintiéndose tan feliz con sólo pensar en él que a veces las inseguridades y los malos ratos desaparecían por meses…

Pero en ese momento dudaba que fuera de ayuda; no se sentía lo suficiente bueno para alguien como Felix; no sentía que fuera un buen rapero, que sus canciones expresaran algo, tampoco parecía ser un buen bailarín y esos sentimientos estaban ahogándolo.

—Ya le he escrito una canción—aclaró Changbin sin dejar de mirar el cielo—Hace un año, creo, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Jisung imitó su posición olvidando que Minho lo esperaba en la habitación, no le sorprendería si volvía y encontraba a Hyung dormido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

—La que hicimos para ese drama. No la de _Hello stranger,_ sino la otra.

Al menor le tomó un momento recordar a qué canción se refería y, cuando el reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos, miró al mayor enarcando las cejas.

Recordaba ahora la canción y el sentimiento al que le cantaban, era una de las canciones más hermosas que Changbin había escrito desde que lo conocía, incluso parecía un poco sorprendente que fuera hecha por el chico de apariencia dura, pero Jisung cometió el error (y suponía que todos los demás) de asumir que era para otra persona.

—No pensé que fuera sobre Felix—admitió en voz baja.

—Woojin acaba de irse—susurró Changbin sin dejar de mirar el techo—Y todos estábamos realmente mal, las cosas estaban muy mal y Chan nos dijo que lo mejor sería que pasáramos menos tiempo juntos en cámara porque estaba la norma de los 3 años y él ya no quería perder a nadie—Changbin apretó los labios antes de suspirar—Le pregunté a Felix si quería terminarlo y él…bueno, nos dimos un tiempo así que después escribí la canción.

— ¿Por eso Felix comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Bang Chan y tú con Hyunjin?—cuestionó Jisung mirándolo acusadoramente— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Changbin no sabía qué responder a eso, en realidad sólo había hablado con Hyunjin porque Felix insistía en que él era como un bebé muy grande para ellos así que de alguna manera se consolaba con eso; tampoco es que Changbin hubiera llorado tras la ruptura (no podía hacerlo de todas formas por aquello de las apariencias), sólo ambos tuvieron que apretar los dientes y seguir como si nada para no perder a alguien más.

—Ustedes tampoco sabían que salíamos en aquel tiempo—aclaró el mayor encogiéndose de hombros—No queríamos arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. La partida de Woojin y luego nosotros con dramas amorosos…—Changbin sonrió sin gracia.

— ¿Cuándo nos dijeron que salían acababan de volver?

—Sí pero ya no queríamos ocultarlo—el mayor ladeó el rostro para mirarlo—Sólo que es diferente, igual rompimos la norma y no están del todo felices con eso pero Chan intercedió por nosotros alegando que no diríamos nada hasta que se terminara el año. Nos tienen en la mira por eso seguimos sin pasar tanto tiempo juntos en cámara—suspiró—Parece que tú y Minho les agradan más.

—Oh no, hemos recibido cientos de advertencias desde hace años—Jisung sacudió la mano como si espantara una moca haciendo reír a Changbin—Decidí que valía la pena arriesgarse por alguien como Hyung—se encogió de hombros.

—Apenas llevan saliendo unos días—se burló Changbin ganándose un empujón de parte del menor.

—Que apenas lo dijéramos no significa que no hubiera estado antes, Binnie. Sé lo que tengo con Hyung y no necesito aclarárselo a nadie más—le enseñó la lengua ganándose una risa del otro—El punto es que hemos recibido advertencias y aún así nos arriesgamos porque sabemos que vale la pena, ¿no hicieron lo mismo tú y Felix?

El mayor pareció pensarlo durante un momento olvidándose por completo de sus inseguridades y sólo concentrándose en todo lo que significaba Felix; iba más allá de la inseguridad de no ser demasiado bueno, de cometer errores, de arruinar las cosas por no pensar bien sus palabras antes de decirlas; era más que lo que sintió cuando el australiano estuvo de acuerdo con darse un tiempo, era más que el mundo cayéndose bajo él después de sonreírse y quedar en buenos términos para después disminuir su tiempo juntos.

No era lo negativo que sentía respecto a Felix sino todo lo demás; la forma en la que el otro parecía siempre buscar sus manos sobre las del resto sólo para jugar con ellas; la sonrisa que hacía pequeños sus ojos y luego los hacía brillar mientras lo miraba; era eso que sentía cuando Felix iba a su cama después de una pesadilla o cuando tenía malos momentos, cómo se esmeraba en recordarle que no porque amara a Bang Chan significaba que no lo amaba a él ya que eran dos tipos de amor diferente.

Era la euforia, la calidez, la sensación de poder vivir para siempre en ese momento mientras sólo lo miraba a él, era cómo la habitación se desdibujaba cuando él aparecía y no parecían existir días nublados en su presencia; si era honesto, Changbin no recordaba un día de su vida que no tuviera a Felix y le parecía demasiado doloroso imaginar un futuro sin él, al menos de momento.

— ¿Binnie?

Los dos chicos en el sofá se sobresaltaron ante la tercera voz, una que sonaba a ultratumba si se lo preguntaban a Jisung, y miraron en dirección al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones encontrando a Felix envuelto en la sábana de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados; su cabello apuntaba a todos lados y parecía más dormido que despierto pero había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

—Lix, ¿qué haces despierto?

Felix no respondió sólo se apresuró a caminar a través del suelo frío, resultando algo cómico para Jisung, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban ellos. Changbin bajó los pies para incorporarse lo que provocó que el australiano se encaramara en su regazo y abriera los brazos para envolver el cuello de Changbin en un abrazo envolviéndolo con la sábana.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor restregando la mejilla un par de veces antes de darse por satisfecho y mirar, desde su posición, a Jinsung con los ojos somnolientos.

—Creo que iré con Hyung antes de que se despierte también—se burló Jisung levantándose y estirando las manos al techo—No se acuesten tarde, niños.

Claro que ya estaba siendo ignorando, Changbin le estaba mostrando el chocolate a medio comer al chico en sus brazos y éste estiraba la cabeza, más dormido que despierto, para conseguir un bocado.

Jisung se preguntó si así se veían él y Minho cuando ignoraban al resto sólo por estar envueltos en el otro, en su pequeña burbuja personal, y sonrió sabiendo que definitivamente así era.

La pareja ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había regresado a su habitación, se quedaron ahí metidos en su mundo mientras Changbin dejaba que Felix tomara el chocolate y lo sostenía de sus muslos para arrullarlo esperando que volviera a dormir.

Tarareaba una melodía sin sentido que sonaba en su mente apoyando la mejilla sobre la coronilla del rubio y sentía que la nube arremolinada en su cabeza comenzaba a ser más clara y tener más sentido.

— ¿No podías dormir?—preguntó Felix rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba una vez que terminó el chocolate.

—Hyunjin y Seungmin me despertaron con sus risitas—masculló enterrando la nariz en el cabello de Felix—No quería despertarte.

—Me di la vuelta y ya no te sentí—admitió el menor acorrucándose más en Changbin—Y escuché tu voz desde la sala así que decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien—la declaración se ganó un beso en la frente haciéndolo sonreír—No vi a Minnie y Jinnie en la habitación.

—Le dijeron a Jisung que iban al techo pero habían discutido algo sobre salir—tarareó mirando el techo mientras tamborileaba la melodía que rondaba su cabeza en los muslos de Felix—Con ese par no se sabe.

—Sólo quieren olvidarse de ésta semana tan larga.

Changbin sonrió ante lo quejoso que sonaba Felix y lo abrazó más fuerte deteniendo la melodía, inclinando la cabeza y comenzando a llenar todo el costado de su rostro con pequeños besos que terminaron por despertar al menor entre risas chillonas que lo hacían sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de liberarse.

Logró apartarse lo suficiente para alzarse sobre él haciendo que su cabello le cosquilleara en los labios a Changbin, adoptando la apariencia de un halo dorado a su alrededor mientras las luces de la calle que se colaban por las ventanas creaban sombras fantasmagóricas en su rostro hasta hacerlo parecer etéreo; aún el fantasma de si risa resonaba por el apartamento y sus ojos parecían dos medias lunas rodeadas de miles de constelaciones y estrellas.

Él ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Felix; lo sabía con la misma certeza de saber su nombre y que el cielo era azul, lo sabía como sabe que la tierra es redonda y que se encontraba en Corea del Sur. Era como si se lo hubieran dicho desde la educación primaria, grabado en su cabeza como se graba el abecedario, el saber escribir y el parpadear. Era algo tan suyo que nunca dudó de sentirlo.

Pero en ese momento, después de haber tenido unos tormentosos minutos donde no sentía que valiera la pena, con Felix en sus brazos sonriéndole y manteniéndolo cubierto con la sábana como si así fuera a esconderlo del mundo, como que terminó de enamorarse de él.

Changbin ni siquiera sabía que hubiera un momento exacto donde una persona decretaba que se había terminado de enamorar, suponía que esas cosas sólo llegaban de golpe y cuando lo decías era porque ya estabas embarrado hasta las cejas. Pero ellos no tenían a Felix ¿verdad? Ellos no lo miraban todos los días y decidían que lo amaban un poco más que el día anterior.

Quizá STAY sí lo hacía, quizá ellas comprenderían pero Changbin se preguntaba si querrían compartirlo con él, si aceptarían que Changbin también lo amara.

—Eres tan bonito—susurró Changbin aturdido por la apariencia de Felix en ese momento haciéndolo ruborizar.

—Soy bonito porque me amas mucho—se defendió Felix colocando su frente sobre la del mayor, acariciando sus narices—Tú serías bonito aunque yo no te amara.

—Si mi amor es el que te hace bonito entonces te debo de amar realmente mucho porque eres hermoso—balbuceó haciendo reír al rubio con nerviosismo—Y aunque me pidieras que me vaya mi amor seguirá haciéndote brillar.

Changbin apartó una mano de la pierna de Felix y la llevó a la mejilla del contrario, acariciándole el pómulo antes de colocar mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja y luego pasar el pulgar por sus pecas, nombrándolas en su cabeza, memorizando el lugar de cada una, uniéndolas como si fueran a crear un dibujo.

—Estás divagando—susurró Felix sin perder la pequeña sonrisa.

—No, estoy diciendo la verdad—respondió Changbin en el mismo tono que el otro—Aunque mentí, no necesitas de mi amor para brillar por tu cuenta.

Felix volvió a reír, está vez más bajo pero había un timbre nervioso en el sonido que sólo hizo sentir retortijones en el estómago a Changbin haciéndolo sonreír.

Era extraño como un sentimiento que te cortaba el aliento y te hacía querer vomitar podía hacerte tan feliz. También era demasiado adictivo, le gustaba sentir la sensación burbujeante en el pecho y las manos sudorosas, la respiración acelerada y las ganas de gritar de felicidad.

Lo único que se le ocurría para compararlo era el momento cuando subes a una montaña rusa y sabes que vas a caer desde muy alto.

—Voy a escribirte una canción—sentenció el mayor haciendo que Felix riera.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó en inglés provocando que Changbin distinguiera su acento de inmediato—Pero no me digas cuál será—ordenó tirando el cabello del pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me dará vergüenza cantarla.

Changbin no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante declaración y Felix pronto se le unió olvidando que había personas en el lugar que intentaban dormir, llenando de ese sonido alegre el apartamento hasta no dar cavidad para nada más, haciendo que todos pensaran que el sol había salido demasiado temprano aquel día.

Felix fue el que terminó por reducir la distancia para besarlo, silenciando sus risas y suspirando en los labios del otro; lo abrazó mucho más fuerte temiendo que alguien se lo quitara, que volvieran a alejarlo, abrazándolo antes de volver a ponerse el disfraz y mantener las apariencias; el tiempo corría sobre su cabeza y por eso Felix abusaba todas las noches al dormir siempre con Changbin.

Eran los únicos momentos del día donde lo tenía para él, donde no tenía que mirar hacia otro lado cuando estaban juntos y fingir que solo eran amigos.

Quizá puso un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario en aquel beso pues Changbin parecía divertido y lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza que Felix hacía, deseando mantenerse en ese pequeño momento de la madrugada donde sólo eran ellos.

El mayor afianzó los pies en el suelo y luego tomó con fuerza a Felix de los muslos para levantarse con él a cuestas haciendo reír al menor ante el balanceo de cambio de posición. Se abrazó con más fuerza de él, como un pequeño pulpo, y se rió entre dientes intentando no moverse demasiado para no hacer tropezar al chico.

Anduvieron a ciegas hasta su dormitorio, tropezando en algunos momentos y riéndose en otros, logrando llegar a salvo a su pequeño lugar en el mundo donde no tenían qué esconderse y donde nadie iba a separarlos, donde no había necesidad de fingir y no estaban sometidos a miradas reprobatorias que sólo chasqueaban la lengua cuando los veían correr al otro apenas las cámaras se apagaban.

 _Sólo un mes y ya,_ se repetía Felix constantemente, _un mes más y no tendré que ocultarlo._

_…_

— ¡Hace mucho frío!

La queja de Felix hizo sonreír a Changbin mientras dejaba que el otro se pegara a su costado buscando consuelo de la ventisca invernal que les revolvía el cabello.

Ciertamente hacía un frío que bien podría congelar el infierno, sus cabellos se revolvían bajo la capucha de la sudadera y mantenían las manos enguantadas para no sufrir pérdida de dedos por congelamiento, o eso es lo que había dicho Felix cuando insistió en usar los guantes si quería que lo acompañara a la azotea.

Fuera del frío aquel lugar no parecía la gran cosa; estaba la antena, la toma de agua y lo que parecía la caldera. En realidad Felix no sabía nombrar cada cosa que se encontraba ahí, tan sólo veía algunas tuberías, malla ciclónica en rodeando algunos cuadros del techo y cables que iban desde una antena hasta perderse en los postes que estaban en la calle.

Fuera de eso el cielo parecía mucho más cercano que nada; podía ver las estrellas, al menos algunas, brillar en la cima de su cabeza mientras la luna se mantenía en una media sonrisa, en esa a la que Felix siempre le recordaba el gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ , brillaba débilmente pero ahí estaba creando sombras con su luz plateada, haciendo que los edificios parecieran gigantes dormidos.

—Estoy dudando que Minnie y Jinnie hubieran venido aquí hace unos días—declaró el rubio mientras se dejaba guiar por Changbin—Hyunjin es demasiado dramático para soportar el frío.

— ¿No estabas quejándote hace un instante?—se burló Changbin ganándose un empujón en el brazo.

— ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir, Binnie!—exclamó el australiano sonriendo abiertamente— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Changbin se dirigió al rincón más alejado de la azotea, deteniéndose entre tuberías y lo que parecían tomas de agua, tirando de Felix al círculo de sus brazos para mantenerlo abrigado. Felix colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Changbin haciendo que el otro colocara la mejilla en su pecho, ambos abrazados con fuerza.

Duraron en silencio varios minutos allá en la cima de su edificio, tan cerca de las estrellas que parecían poder alcanzarlas si alzaban la mano, tan lejos del suelo que parecía surrealista el sólo hecho de mirar a su alrededor, estando en una realidad diferente donde nadie alcanzaba a mirarlos de lo lejos que se encontraban.

En eso Changbin comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro al ritmo de su cabeza. A Felix le tomó un momento adivinar qué pretendía antes de bailar con él al ritmo establecido por el bajito; no había música así que Felix no podría saber qué se supone que bailaban pero Changbin parecía demasiado concentrado como para decirlo.

Se apartó del pecho de Felix e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás levemente para mirarlo; traía zapatos de suela baja así que no estaban tan a la altura aunque el otro no era tan alto como Hyunjin pero sí lo suficiente para que fuera notable.

Felix mantenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello con los codos apoyados en sus hombros, colocó la frente sobre la de Changbin y dejó que lo llevara en un baile sin ritmo por todo aquel rincón de la azotea demasiado cerca del cielo.

 _—Tu voz es aterciopelada a través del teléfono—_ canturreó Changbin haciendo que Felix le mirara con interés— _Puedes venir a lo mío pero mis compañeros de cuarto están en casa, creo que conozco un bar donde nos dejarían solos y me pregunto si te lo tomarás con calma._

La sonrisa del australiano creció convirtiendo sus ojos en la luna que brillaba sobre su cabeza, esas líneas que hacían imposible divisar su pupila mientras arrugas aparecían en las comisuras y Changbin tenía que luchar contra el impulso de besarlo.

Pareció tomar confianza una vez que empezó a entonar la canción así que apartó una mano de la cintura de Felix y tomó la de éste para comenzar a bailar de verdad…o al menos eso pretendía ya que no era tan buen bailarín como el otro y sólo estaban dando tumbos en medio de la noche sin prestar atención a sus pies.

 _—Bailando en mi sala de estar—_ Felix se rió después de que Changbin dijera eso dado que estaban en la azotea— _Y levanto mis puños, digo que sólo estoy jugando pero la verdad es ésta:_

 _“—Nunca había visto una boca que mataría por besar—_ los ojos de Changbin fueron directo a los labios del rubio en sus brazos, que aún estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa— _Y estoy aterrado pero no puedo resistirme y dije:_

_“—Hermoso extraño, estás aquí en mis brazos y sé que los hermosos extraños sólo vienen para hacerme mal y espero…hermoso extraño, estás aquí en mis brazos y creo que final, final, finalmente es seguro para mí caer.*_

Changbin no cantó más, se dedicó a tararear la melodía en voz alta haciendo que Felix riera con los ojos llorosos, sintiéndose agradecido por ese momento, deseando tener su vida llena de ellos. Podía congelarse en la azotea justo ahora y no se arrepentiría nunca porque valía la pena.

Las advertencias, esa ruptura de hace un año, las lágrimas que se atrevió a derramar en brazos de Bang Chan Hyung mientras preguntaba por qué no podía estar con la persona que amaba dejaban de importar mientras Changbin estaba ahí en sus brazos bailando en medio de la noche, demasiado cerca del cielo nocturno y cantando una canción que hacía llorar.

— ¿Es mi canción?—se atrevió a preguntar sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ojalá pero no, Minnie la estaba escuchando la otra vez y me gustó la melodía así que la busqué y luego me aprendí la letra en inglés—Felix sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Te aprendiste toda una canción en inglés para cantármela?—cuestionó un poco incrédulo a lo que Changbin asintió—Te amo.

Changbin se rió y se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para poder besar a Felix sintiendo los labios fríos del otro calentarse bajo los suyos, sus alientos mezclándose en nubes de vapor que salían entre suspiros, un sentimiento no declarado pero sí reconocido alzándose al cielo hasta desaparecer para que no quedaran rastros de él y así nadie pudiera quitárselos.

…

Comenzó con Felix y Changbin, que estuvieron demasiado cerca de las estrellas, tan arriba que nadie pudo verlo hasta que ellos lo gritaron, sumidos en oscuridad pero sintiéndose seguros uno junto al otro con la estrella más brillante de todas entre sus brazos.

Siguió con Minho y Jisung, con el sol saliendo en un nuevo día mientras el reconocimiento de lo que tenían brillaba entre ellos, siempre estando ahí a pesar de no darle un nombre tal cual, sin necesidad de ocultarlo y volviendo a brillar juntos al día siguiente.

Terminó con Seungmin y Hyunjin, corriendo por las calles rodeados de gigantes dormidos que no parecían perturbar su sueño ante el grito de aquel sentimiento en esos momentos de la noche donde no había nadie más que ellos, sin ser igual a lo que los demás tenían pero siendo tan único que parecían estar en el fin del mundo.

Porque a pesar de las advertencias decidieron que aquello valía realmente la pena.

Además, sólo era un mes más y ya.

**Author's Note:**

> *) La canción es Beautiful Stranger de Halsey, planeaba poner 24 hours de Shawn Mendes pero sentí que ésta les quedaba más en la escena que imaginé en mi cabeza.
> 
> De verdad espero que les haya gustado, ellos me ponen muy soft y me hacen sentir enamorada alv jsjsjs así que lo hice con mucho amor, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, los tqm! ♡


End file.
